Luar da meia noite
by Kaemily
Summary: One-shot dedicada a minha amiga Miko-chan, que esta betando uma das minhas fanfictions Sakura e Itachi tem um problema... Mas não sabem como conversar... E agora? resumo horrível


**

* * *

**

**Titulo:** Luar da meia noite

* * *

**Autora: **Karina

* * *

**Casal: **Itachi e Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: **O personagem de Naruto não me pertence... Mas se me pertencerem eu já teria revivido o Itachi e seqüestrado ele só pra mim O.õ

* * *

**Dedicatória: **Esta one-shot foi feita para minha amiga de net, e betadora de uma das minhas fics... Miko-chan.

Muito obrigado pela ajuda. Este aqui é um pequeno agradecimento.

* * *

**Música:** Paramore – We Are Broken (tradução)

Eu coloquei essa música por que acho que combina um pouco com a fanfiction.

* * *

Sakura caminhava ao lado de seu marido, amante e companheiro de toda a eternidade.

Naquela noite, os dois estavam indo olhar o luar em um dos lugares mais bonitos de Tóquio, uma coisa muito rara vindo de Itachi, já que ele era o preferido do rei, e quase não tinha tempo para a mesma.

A jovem Haruno, agora atualmente Sra. Uchiha estava tentando aproveitar o máximo daquele passeio, mas uma coisa era certa.

Nem tudo estava indo tão bem quanto ela queria, uma vez que, Itachi não estava tão carinhoso como antes... Estava cheio de "não me toques", e isso vinha enfurecendo Sakura fazia algum tempo.

Mas, a jovem não tinha tanta coragem assim de perguntar o que estava havendo, no fundo ela sentia medo de ser trocada por qualquer vampira que aparecesse do nada, querendo-lhe tomar o seu marido.

* * *

**_Estou do lado de fora  
E tenho esperado o sol  
Com meus olhos abertos  
Vi mundos que não se pertencem  
Minha boca está seca  
Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar  
Me diga por que vivemos assim._**

* * *

E o que estava acontecendo, lhe dava a impressão e a insegurança necessária para quase afirmar que estava preste a perde-lo, o que ela não suportaria.

No caminho, a jovem pensava em várias coisas, já que o silêncio fúnebre rondava o casal que estava andando lentamente de mãos dadas, sem nem uma troca de olhares, palavras ou gestos carinhosos.

Sakura – "E se eu perdê-lo... Será que eu suportaria?" – Pensamentos... E mais pensamentos rondavam a mente da jovem.

Sempre o pior era o que ela pensava. E ele... O que será que estava ocorrendo? Porque ele se afastara tanto da jovem?

* * *

**_Mantenha-me seguro dentro  
De seus braços como torres  
Torres sobre mim  
(sim)_**

* * *

Itachi – "O que eu estou fazendo... Eu estou machucando ela e não sei como parar!" – O Uchiha pensava em silêncio, pensando em um jeito de tocar no assunto, mas nem um dos dois tinha a menos coragem de fazê-lo.

O pensamento que vinha na mente de cada um foi como cada um foi parar nessa situação, no passado era tudo tão perfeito para os dois, agora nada mais é como antes.

Sakura – "Tudo parece ser tão estranho, se alguém me falasse há alguns anos atrás que isto iria acontecer, eu daria risada na face dessa pessoa..." – Mas pensamentos vinham com aquele silêncio, nem um nem o outro se olhavam – "Por que ele não fala nada... Será que ele não percebe que o silêncio dele me machuca mais que tudo que eu posso suportar?" – Mas pensamentos a atormentavam.

Os dois se moviam pela noite, nem uma palavra trocada fazia uma hora, nem um gesto de carinho um pelo outro, nem uma palavra trocada demonstrando o amor de ambos.

Itachi – "Eu sei que a machuco, eu sei que tenho que parar... Mas não sei a maneira de faze-lo..." – Pensamentos em vão, palavras não trocadas. Era o que estava ocorrendo entre os dois – "Acho que... Me perdi no tempo, e agora não sei como amenizar as coisas... E se ela não me amar mais?" – Pensamentos... Temores... Mas nem se quer uma palavra para tentar acalentar o coração de cada um.

* * *

**_Nós estamos quebrados  
O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?  
E toda a promessa que nós adoramos.  
Devolva-nos a vida  
Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros._**

* * *

Vazio... Talvez explicasse tudo o que os dois sentiam naquele momento, o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, com o tempo veio se tornando a carência de um pelo outro. O amor ficou de lado, a dor começou a ferir o ego de cada um.

Mas nem um dos dois se preocupou em conversar sobre aquilo, nem um nem o outro tinha coragem de assumir que os dois tinham um problema.

Itachi – "Pelo menos... Eu acho que devo acabar com isso logo. Se não der certo, tudo bem... Só não podemos ficar nessa situação" – Disse ele em seus pensamentos se convencendo que era melhor que palavras fossem ditas.

* * *

**_Tranque as portas  
Porque eu gostaria de capturar essa voz  
Que veio a mim esta noite  
E então todo o mundo terá uma escolha  
Sob luzes vermelhas  
Eu mostrarei a mim mesmo que não foi forjado  
Estamos em guerra  
Nós vivemos assim_**

* * *

Os dois chegaram no lugar onde iriam avistar o luar. Não tardava, e logo seria meia noite, e a lua brilhava iluminando os dois.

Itachi – Sakura... Acho que devemos parar de mentir para nós mesmos... Estamos com problemas... – O jovem cuspiu todas as palavras de uma vez só, pois se não, nunca mais conseguiria falar.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça, deixando seus longos cabelos róseos tampar seu rosto. Os enormes cachos não deixavam que ele visse qual quer expressão da jovem.

Sakura -... Como foi que chegamos nesse ponto?... – Perguntou ela, entre alguns soluços.

Toda a vida dos dois voltou para a mente de cada um. Os momentos felizes, os momentos tristes, os momentos de dificuldade... Tudo.

Ela se aproximou dele, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito, desabando a chorar ali mesmo.

**_

* * *

_**

Mantenha-me seguro dentro  
De seus braços como torres  
Torres sobre mim  
(sim)

* * *

Itachi – Sakura... Não chora... Eu não suporto te ver assim... – Falou ele, erguendo a face da mulher em sua frente, limpando cada lágrima de sangue que lhe escorria no rosto.

Um momento de silêncio foi feito pelos dois, mas um silêncio perturbante.

Sakura – Itachi... O que a gente faz? Eu não quero te perder... Mas também não quero ficar assim... – A jovem falou, voltando a chorar mais ainda.

O Uchiha não tinha muito o que dizer... Ele sabia que em parte tudo que ocorreu com os dois era sua culpa, ele não ficou tanto tempo como deveria com ela.

O amor deles estava acabando, por falta de tempo... O tempo disponível dele.

**_

* * *

_**

Nós estamos quebrados  
O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?  
E toda a promessa que nós adoramos.  
Devolva-nos a vida  
Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros.

* * *

Itachi – "Seu imbecil... Você estava se importando mais com o Rei, do que com a mulher que você ama... Você estava machucando ela, por causa de um papinho com o Rei? Eu a machuquei por droga nem uma..." – Ele pensava, jogando todo o peso em cima dele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, ele tinha que dar um jeito na sua vida ou conseqüentemente perderia a mulher que ele amava.

Itachi – Sakura... Eu acho que posso resolver os nossos problemas... Que é o tempo... Mas eu vou entender se você não me amar mais... – Falou ele em um tom baixo, mais audível a jovem.

**_

* * *

_**

Torres sobre mim (2x)  
E eu levarei a verdade a qualquer preço

* * *

A jovem o olhou de um jeito, que parecia não o reconhecer, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face.

Sakura – Itachi... Por mais que o tempo tenha passado. Eu já te disse uma vez... Há muito tempo atrás, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Aconteça o que acontecer. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, e isto só vai mudar se você não me quiser mais – Falou ela, olhando nos olhos negros dele.

Naquele momento, os dois não precisaram mais de palavras, e sim dos gestos que antes eram raros.

Os dois se beijaram de um jeito que parecia que não o faziam por séculos, todo o carinho, amor, paixão, respeito e compreensão foram posto naquele simples beijo.

Um beijo que significava muito para os dois, o beijo que significava o recomeço dos dois, o beijo tinha sido a resposta de cada um deles.

Que os dois iam tentar um novo recomeço, pois o amor deles merecia.

**_

* * *

_**

Nós estamos quebrados  
O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?  
E toda a promessa que nós adoramos.  
Devolva-nos a vida  
Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros.

* * *

Tudo pelo qual eles batalharam no passado deveria ter uma chance ainda no futuro. Por que eles tinham muito que viver ainda, e o amor deles não deveria morrer de uma hora para a outra, por um motivo tão bobo e insignificante.

Itachi – Eu não vou mais te machucar... Nunca mais vou te abandonar... Minha vampira... Só minha! – Afirmou ele, dando uma mordidela no pescoço dela, fazendo-a rir.

Sakura – Bom... Agora que estamos resolvidos... E já que saímos por uma coisa... Acho que devemos apreciar esse luar da meia noite – Declarou ela, dando uma risadinha e observando a lua.

O jovem abraçou-a por trás e declarou-se:

Itachi – O nosso Luar da meia noite! – Afirmou ele, terminando com um beijo quente e caloroso.

**_

* * *

_**

FIM

* * *


End file.
